


late nights spent awake

by OliveYou



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, late night car rides when everything is quiet and sleepy, panic attacks + cuddles, pristeen, updates every thousand years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: 3. Yewon, Soonyoung, and many, many mirrors.pristeen + late nights // drabbles





	1. i'll be your knight

**Author's Note:**

> you know, when i was a kid and we were driving at night, i would stare out the window while my parents talked up front and i couldn't really make out what they were saying so it was just kinda mumble-y and nice
> 
> i love that feeling. good stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "I'm coming to get you." (Mingyu + Eunwoo)

Eunwoo misses home.

It’s for a stupid reason, of course. The motel she’s staying at is barely livable, and the prospect of staying the night doesn’t seem nice at all, but what can she do? She can’t drive home; the morning bus is, well, in the morning, and Yaebin would most certainly complain if she called at this hour.

 _But Mingyu wouldn’t?_ asks her mind, but Eunwoo is too selfish to reply. She needs somebody to talk to, to keep herself sane in this bedbug-infested hotel room.

 _If he doesn’t pick up, I’ll just sleep on the floor_ , she resolves, and taps _call_. The phone rings once, twice, three times—and then, miraculously, Mingyu’s sleep-ridden voice filters through the speakers.

“S’everythin’ okay?” he slurs, and Eunwoo checks the clock. _11:03._ He was probably just falling asleep, yet he picks up on the third ring? She suddenly feels stupid for thinking he’d want to _entertain_ her, or something.

“Yeah,” she says, keeping her voice low. She should hang up. “I just… I dunno. You should be sleeping.”

“’m fine,” Mingyu replies, and Eunwoo thinks he might be getting out of bed, which is weird, because she wasn’t planning on doing anything but complain. “What’s up? Can’t get to sleep?”

“More like I don’t want to. The sheets are all ratty, and I think I saw something crawling under the mattress, so I kinda think I might sleep on the floor.”

“Gross.” Mingyu’s voice is warm, even over the phone, and when Eunwoo closes her eyes, she can almost imagine he’s right there with her. It makes her brain feel fuzzy. Or is that just lack of sleep?

“I haven’t even _mentioned_ the bathroom yet,” she jokes, running her fingers through barely-brushed hair and hoping her makeup came off easy like it was supposed to. “It’s nasty. Shower’s all dirty.”

“Do you want me to pick you up?”

_Oh._

It’s phrased like a question, but it’s not one, not _really_ , because Eunwoo can hear the jingling of keys and now Mingyu’s opening the door and she’s run out of words to say.

“No—no, it’s a five-hour drive. You don’t need to,” she tries, hastily trying to patch up the silence and maybe stop Mingyu from doing something stupid, even though she’d like nothing more than to curl up in the front seat and nap while the radio plays and yeah, okay, maybe she wants him to come—

“I’m coming to get you.” Mingyu’s voice is a very _different_ kind of warm, now, and Eunwoo’s stomach feels fluttery in ways she can’t quite explain as he asks, “Can you wait five hours?”

“Well, you shouldn’t—” Eunwoo stops, eyes following the was-a-stain-but-now-a-bug crawling across the edge of the carpet. “Yes. Please hurry.”

“Will do.” The call ends. Eunwoo drops her phone into her lap, trying to get rid of the peculiar warm feeling that spreads from the tips of her ears all the way down to her toes. Her cheeks burn when she thinks of Mingyu, driving across the city in the dead of night, just to save her from staying the night in a stuffy motel.

 _It’s not romantic_ , she thinks, but it most certainly is.

 

_"You didn’t have to do this,” she mumbles, even as Mingyu sweeps her up into his arms and carries her to the door. He smiles, all soft and gooey-eyed, and Eunwoo’s heart jumps a little when he catches her eye._

_“Yeah, but I wanted to,” he says. The car is still warm, and Eunwoo fights to keep her eyelids from drooping. He’s going back for her luggage, so she wraps herself up in his gigantic sweater and waits._

_By the time he comes back, she’s already sound asleep._


	2. delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. "Stay for awhile." (Seungcheol + Nayoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little thing while i try to finish something big... i love nacheol

Things starts with a phone call.

Nayoung’s hands tremble as she grips the phone, breaths coming out shaky as she wills herself to _stay calm, stay calm._ The house seems so big, the darkness so overwhelming, and yet she hates to be a burden. Even at a time like this.

“Hi.” She hits voicemail. “Sorry to bother you. It’s me—Nayoung. I, uh…” She doesn’t have any words left, just unshed tears and a panicking heartbeat, and her voice cracks when she speaks again.

“I don’t know how to say this…” No, no. Don’t cry. Don’t be silly. There are worse things than being alone, she should be thankful for what she has. Try to keep them in. Just try. “I… miss home… I miss _you_ … everything feels so empty, I can’t sleep, can’t close my eyes…”

The words catch in her throat. She chokes. The tears come down.

One by one, sliding down her cheeks and hitting the floor, and Nayoung doesn’t try to stop them. She feels so, so foolish for thinking that _he_ would be awake, how wishful can you get? They aren’t something. Stop wishing they were.

The emptiness closes in around her, stealing her oxygen. Logically, she knows she’s panicking, blowing things out of proportion, but she’s so tired. Tired and scared and completely alone.

She doesn’t want to go to sleep.

The next thing she remembers is the doorbell ringing.

The sound rings in her ears, and as Nayoung picks herself up from off the floor, it’s accompanied by a slew of other noises—knocking, rattling, even _shouting_ from outside. Though her mind may be drowsy and muddled, something tugs on heart and then—

“NAYOUNG!”

—it’s him.

Nayoung scrambles to unlock the door, fingers clumsily turning the knob and pushing outwards, and Seungcheol practically falls into her. He’s breathing hard, but almost on instinct his arms close around her and pull her in.

She can finally, finally breathe.

“Don’t _ever_ scare me like that again,” he mumbles, voice rough (for just how long had he been shouting?) from where he’s rested his head against her shoulder. Nayoung buries herself in his chest and refuses to acknowledge the watery smile growing on her face.

Faintly, she knows that Seungcheol is rich, respected, successful—but it doesn’t seem that way when he’s standing in her kitchen, underdressed and unshaven.

She can’t believe he’s here. _Here,_ holding her tight like his life depends on it, murmuring sweet nothings and running his hands through her hair. It’s almost too much to take.  

The darkness doesn’t seem so scary anymore.

 

_Nayoung’s eyelids are heavy. Seungcheol’s breath tickles the back of her neck. Sleep is coming quicker, now that the house is filled with more than just her, but she still wants to say something._

_“Hey.” Her voice sounds too loud. Will she break the spell if she continues?_

_Seungcheol’s arms tighten around her chest. Nayoung knows he’s listening._

_“Won’t you…”_

_She lets her worries go, feels Seungcheol’s warmth and melts into his arms. The world is painted in black, blending soft and sleepy. Her eyelids flutter closed, finally._

_“…stay for a while?”_

_His voice is nothing but a vibration, the kind that rumbles through her chest before it reaches her ears._

_“Of course.”_

_Silence falls like a blanket._


	3. barely there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Yewon, Soonyoung, and many, many mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have finished none of things i promised i would BUT i can explain!
> 
> i'm lazy. also, school. sigh... :/ 
> 
> anyway, had this draft in my folders for a while so decided to update--it's been so long, this was when pristin was still promoting....

Yewon wasn’t planning on going back to the practice room tonight.

She _wanted_ to curl up with a good book and relax, but Eunwoo remembers she left her jacket there at the last moment, and persuades Yewon with promises of free food and favors to go back to get it. She obliges, because she’s a nice person and Eunwoo has the _best_ butterscotch caramels hidden away in her sock drawer. A walk down the hall isn’t troublesome, not if sweets are on the line.

Yewon does a quick jog down the building, finding the right door—it’s unlocked, which is a relief, because she completely forgot to bring the keys. Minkyung must’ve forgotten to lock up. However, she opens the door to different scene then she expected.

There’s Eunwoo’s jacket, in a lump on the floor—and Soonyoung, dancing, with his back to the door.

He’s completely alone, just a lone figure dressed in black, and Yewon almost leaves. _Almost_ , because Soonyoung catches sight of her reflection before she can flee and preserve her sanity.

“Oh, jeez—” he mutters, twirling around rather jerkily. She’s startled him, obviously, but his surprised expression doesn’t last for more than a second. “Hey! Didn’t see you there.”

He’s breathing heavy, hair slicked back with sweat and Yewon _really_ wants to get her errand over with. She’s already walked in on him; no need to further embarrass herself by saying something stupid.

“Just getting a jacket,” she whispers, trying to make herself as small as possible as she walks across the room. Soonyoung nods, but instead of going back to dancing, he sits down on the floor and watches. Just watches, focused and intent on making Yewon feel even more self-conscious.

“I don’t bite,” he says, sounding amused. She flushes.

“I-I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to offend—” she stammers, but Soonyoung holds up his hand, eyes sparkling. She bites her lip and falls silent.

“Yewon. It’s cool. Really,” he assures her, patting a spot on the wooden floor next to him—a gesture for her to stay. “I just wanted to, you know, break the ice. You looked nervous.” Yewon winces. So he noticed, then. She would say she’s offended him, but he doesn’t look mad. She takes a seat clumsily, not quite close to him—but not quite far away, either.

Satisfied, Soonyoung smiles, grabbing a towel from somewhere off the floor and wipes his face—his hair, already damp, sticks out in every direction, and Yewon swallows a giggle.

“How’s Pristin getting along?” he asks. Yewon fiddles with the zipper on Eunwoo’s jacket, studies the floor. She meets his eyes, though, after a moment of thinking.

“Alright. We, uh, we’ve been working hard…” she trails off. “Not to say you haven’t.”

“No offence taken,” he says solemnly. “Seventeen works very hard. My fellow members are probably sleeping right now.”

That time, Yewon can’t resist a small laugh—Soonyoung grins, the kind that squeezes his eyes into crescent moons and makes him look like a marshmallow.

“Look, I got you to laugh!” he exclaims, playfully. Two minutes into talking with Soonyoung, and Yewon already feels relaxed—he has an aura around him, something intricately warm and comforting, the total flipside from his stage persona. Hoshi, Soonyoung—Yewon wonders if _Yewon_ and _Yehana_ are as separate. Does she even want them to be? _Yehana_ means _family_ , _Hoshi_ means _star_ , is she living up to her title as much as Soonyoung is?

“A penny for your thoughts.” Soonyoung’s voice breaks through her thoughts, bringing Yewon back to the present. She blinks, realizes she’s been staring off in space, past the mirrors into dreamland.

When she focuses on Soonyoung, instead, he has a smile on his face, eyes soft and somehow adoring, in a weird way. While she doesn’t feel quite so awkward, it’s still… _unsettling_ , to sit so close to someone Yewon’s admired for so long. 

Because what is Yewon, next to Soonyoung, next _Performance Team Leader Hoshi_?

“…I’m sorry,” she says, belatedly. “I’m just… awkward.”

“Nope,” Soonyoung chirps back, quick in the way that Yewon isn’t. “You’re fine. I’m the one making you awkward, anyway.”

“No… it’s not…” Well, _yes_ , but Yewon knows better than to say that. It’s just that her heart gets jumpy, her body a little less willing to behave around the _elite_ , the _successful_ , _those people_ —and Soonyoung.

It’s just nerves. She’ll be fine, once he’s gone.

“Ah, right…”

And then, Yewon realizes _she’s_ the one who needs to get going; making haste is hard, though, when her hands shake a bit when she picks up Eunwoo’s jacket again. Standing, also, is stopped by the tiniest wobble in her legs, strands of hair falling into her face when she bows and bows again.

Soonyoung stands, too, and Yewon wants to ask him so many things. She wants to know what it’s _like_ , to have experience and have won and have success and _how did you do it?_

But she can’t, because one look and she’s reminded of all the things he’s done, and how, even backstage at his concert, he smiled and encouraged her, told her to do well—

“Good night!” Soonyoung’s back at the mirror, now, and Yewon bows once more. “ _Hwaiting!_ Sleep well~”

“T-thank you! Um… work hard…!”

“Will do!”

Soonyoung’s voice echoes out into the corridor, where Yewon is leaning against the wall, trying to calm her suddenly-red cheeks. Somewhere, Eunwoo is waiting for her jacket.

“It’s nothing, Yewon,” she whispers, but the words don’t seem so true anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss them.... :(

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try something new... thanks to my lovely sister for talking about pristeen with me
> 
> also wow! have i been sleeping on nu'est??? stay tuned


End file.
